In a typical domestic or industrial setting, an appliance is often surrounded by cabinetry, other fixtures, or furniture. In some cases it may be desirable for the appliance to be “integrated” with or “built into” its surrounding environment in order to diminish or obscure its presence. In some cases, cosmetic panels are used to blend an appliance into its surroundings (e.g., same/similar finish/exterior, same/similar detailing, corresponding orientation/positioning, etc.) to provide a more coherent, uniform aesthetic. When integrating the appliance into its surrounds, it may also be desirable to control the clearance (e.g., distance, spaces, etc.) between the appliance and the adjacent cabinetry for a desirable appearance. Similarly, it is desirable for the appliance to be coplanar with the surrounding cabinetry, including having the proper front-to-back alignment/registration in its installed position.
Many known and currently used installation systems and methods have several disadvantages, including, but not limited to, insufficient blending of the appliance with its surroundings, improper front-to-back alignment improper top-to-bottom and/or side to side alignment with surrounding cabinetry. One main disadvantage of many known installation systems and methods is the lack of ability to make positioning adjustments to the cosmetic panel relative to the doors, drawers, and other compartments and surfaces of the appliance both during installation and after installation. In many cases the initial coupling of the cosmetic panel or door to the appliance may not result in the panel being in the most desirable location relative to the surrounding cabinetry or environment.